Television service providers distribute television services using television receivers located in television subscriber's homes. The television subscribers can have a host (i.e., main) television receiver which houses a smart card that can authenticate the subscriptions the television subscriber has paid for/subscribed to and control access to content based on the television subscriber's subscriptions. Television subscribers may wish to have televisions in multiple rooms capable of displaying content subscribed to from the television subscriber. To accommodate this functionality, client television receivers (also sometimes referred to as thin clients) can be used. Client television receivers do not have a smart card. In past systems, the client television receiver can receive content from the host television receiver, which houses the smart card. In such systems, typically the content is transmitted to the host television receiver, which is trusted by the smart card. The host television receiver can then transmit the content to the client television receiver. In such systems, however, the smart card may not know about the client television receiver or have control over the content transmitted to the client television receiver. Also, the transmission from the host television receiver to the client television receiver is not a strongly secure transmission. Such systems leave open many ways for signal thieves to access content and steal multiple streams of content for many different televisions without subscribing to or paying for the content or excessive use on multiple televisions. Therefore, there is a need to enable the smart card in a host television receiver to control access to content from client television receivers.